Amortentia
by eterna-romantica03
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: En la cual Draco Malfoy aprende la importancia del arte de callar. Bueno, al menos esta vez lo hubiera ayudado. La autora original tiene planeado dos o tres capítulos.


**N/A: Traducción de** _ **"Amortentia"**_ **escrita por** _ **Esemplanimity**_ _._

 **La historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y de las cuales es dueña J. K. Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitadas a Bloosmburry, Scholastic, Raincoat y Warner Bros Inc. No existe ganancia monetaria y no se ha intentado infringir derechos de reproducción.**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 **Amortentia**

Recientemente la calma de Draco Malfoy ha sido desafiada casi que todos los días. Doquiera él estuviera una persona le arruinaba su buen humor de una manera… espectácular.

Al principio ––siendo que era un brujo formidable–– él intentó canalizar el estoicismo de sus famosos ancestros pero la chica era tenaz. Sin lugar a dudas la bruja era in-so-por-ta-ble, incluso considerando sus relajadas exigencias y eso era decir algo si se tiene en cuenta que él era amigo (casi-quizás-alguna-vez-pero-no-en-la-actualidad) de Pansy Parkinson y era cordial con Daphne Greengrass. De manera que cuando estoicismo fracasó, el rubio intentó benevolencia.

No era culpa de la chica si no sabía comportarse en la buena sociedad. El hecho de haber sido criada por muggles tendía a resultar en semejante conducta. En lo que a él se refiere, siendo un brujo generoso, dejó que ello le resbalara encogiéndose de hombros. Al menos ella era algo inteligente y ello compensaba por la manera en que había sido educada y la verdad es que tampoco era un insulto para los ojos. Sin embargo esos dos puntos positivos no justificaban lo demás. Particularmente ser un gigantesco dolor de cabeza. Todo acerca de ella estaba diseñado para irritarlo. El Slytherin estaba seguro de ello.

Incluso la manera en que hablaba lo irritaba, como si ella supiera los más recónditos secretos del universo y tú apenas eras un mamífero con dos neuronas y media batallando entre ellas. Como si ella fuera la única con cerebro entre todos ellos. Pero, Draco supuso, andar con alguien como Weasley tendía a producir semejante conducta. Lo profundo de la estupidez era tan grande que un Hufflepuff era un genio comparado con el pelirrojo. Si el rubio tuviera la capacidad de sentir piedad por Rey Weasel probablemente lo haría. Énfasis en la palabra probablemente. Hay acciones que un hombre como él jamás aceptaría no importa las circunstancias. Sentir otra cosa que desdeño del más puro por el pelirrojo (y su familia) era una de ellas.

Todo esto lo forzó al rubio a tomar medidas drásticas. Era su deber desenmascarar a Granger y abrirle los ojos a todo el mundo. Rita Skeeter, una gran mujer, lo intentó lo mejor que pudo pero la chica resultó ser más fuerte incluso en ese entonces. Pero, ahora él estaba listo y si la Gryffindor deseaba jugar sucio, él le devolvería el favor. Dos podían jugar al mismo juego y honestamente él estaba resuelto a ganar. Primero porque él no sabía perder y segundo…bueno porque no le gustaba perder.

* * *

Allí estaba, mirándola. Otra vez. Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que desde hace unos meses el rubio actuaba como si estuviera trastornado. Desde que comenzaron su sexto año se le dió por estar presente no importara donde ella estuviera y fijar su mirada en ella. No, no mirar, la mejor descripción era penetrarla con la mirada. Apenas parpadeaba. A veces la miraba como si ella lo hubiera ofendido. Definitivamente, él había perdido la chaveta.

Al principio, la Gryffindor eligió ignorarlo, pensando inocentemente que él se cansaría de portarse como un desquiciado y la dejaría en paz. ¡Vaya si se había equivocado! Ahora su conducta había cambiado de simplemente mirarla a observar detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Todo el día. Si continuaba de esa manera obtendría el Éxtasi en acosar y hostigar sin esfuerzo alguno. Demencia corría por sus venas después de todo (una no podía olvidarse que el apellido de soltera de Narcissa Malfoy era Black). Hermione sabía que tarde o temprano endogamia le daría una resonante patada en su aristocrático trasero.

A pesar de todo, la castaña no podía negar que el nuevo pasatiempo del rubio la estaba afectando. Por muy extraño que se comportara, ella no podía ignorar las creencias de su familia y que quizás el Slytherin estaba planeando algo siniestro en su contra. Una no podía olvidarse que a los trece años él intentó condenar a muerte a Buckbeak simplemente porque la pobre bestia quiso hacerle al mundo un favor. Tan pronto como advertía la presencia de Malfoy se inquietaba pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a Ron y Harry acerca de sus sospechas (paranoia combinada con un explosivo mal genio no era una buena fórmula) o Ginny (mal genio y sed de venganza en contra de la familia de ese imbécil tampoco era la solución). Considerando que esas eran sus opciones, Crookshanks era su mejor y único aliado.

Una cosa era tener un cómplice pero ella necesitaba un plan para aliviar sus nervios y reírse al mismo tiempo que lo ejecutaba. En realidad venganza sabía mucho mejor si era en contra del rubio. Pero tendría que esperar hasta que empezaran las clases y porque el destino tenía buenos modales sus dos primeras horas pasaron sin tener que lidiar con el acoso constante del rubio.

El tiempo pasó rápido y la clase siguiente transcurrió sin problema alguno. Para cuando llegó la hora de almorzar todavía no tenía un plan y su tormento comenzó a mirarla de esa manera extraña. Suspirando la bruja de cabellos rizados dió comienzo a su almuerzo sospechando que si se levantara y se fuera alguien –seguramente Harry o Ginny- lo notaría y verdaderamente que no quería ser sometida a un interrogatorio acerca de algo de lo que ella, por ahora, no tenía respuesta alguna.

Desafortunadamente, justo en ese momento el destino decidió que su día había transcurrido sin complicaciones y la pelirroja, que hasta ahora no se había percatado de nada decidió que era un buen momento para hacerlo y de esa manera convertirse en su espía.

––Hermione, Malfoy te ha estado observando por unos cinco minutos…Ni siquiera creo que ha pestañeado.

Como si hubieran practicado, Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta al únisono hacía la mesa de los Slytherin y así ser testigos de la vehemente atención que su archienemigo le brindaba a su mejor amiga. Indudablemente que Draco los vió siendo que estaba sentado en frente de ellos. Pero el rubio no titubeó o dejó de mirar a su objetivo a pesar que él jamás hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de saludarlos burlonamente con su mano, preferiblemente usando su dedo más largo en un gesto vulgar e insultante. La falta de reacción del sangre pura era…peculiar. Retomando su posición previa y listos para atacarla a la bruja con una pila de preguntas, Harry y Ron se sorprendieron al ver que Hermione continuaba comiendo con sus ojos fijos en su plato. Dudando cómo proceder ambos cruzaron miradas hasta que Harry decidió hablar primero.

––Emm…Hermione, ¿no has escuchado lo que Ginny te preguntó? ––Harry inquirió, no sin antes consultar con la mirada a Ginny, quien levantó los hombros.

Hermione respondió sin expresión alguna, como si estuviera aburrida, que sí, ella había escuchado a la pelirroja, gracias por informarle, pero que afortunadamente y para preservar su salud mental ella carecía de acceso al 'El Show de la Mente de Draco Malfoy' lo cual significaba que ella no poseía mas pistas que ellos y que si Harry había terminado con sus preguntas inanes todavía había clases a las cuales atender si no era pedir demasiado.

Aparentemente "El Elegido" no esperaba semenjante respuesta porque para cuando Hermione cruzó las puertas, él todavía estaba clavado en su silla, completamente anonadado por la reprimenda que recibió como contestación.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombros y ojos marrones buscaron los suyos para después recorrer el comedor y caer sobre un cierto Slytherin quien observaba con intensidad el espacio ocupado unos momentos antes por su mejor amiga. Harry no supo decidir si esa mirada llevaba malas intenciones o algo más hacia Hermione. La probabilidad de la segunda opción era mucho más preocupante considerando que se trataba de ese rubio en particular y en ese momento decidió mantenerse al tanto de todos los movimientos del Slytherin.

* * *

La chica definitivamente que estaba loca. Era la única explicación posible para su excéntrico comportamiento. Por quince minutos ha estado hablando con ella misma y por hablar él no se refería a mantras y vaya uno a saber que más. No, era una perorata que uno podría esperar en cualquier lugar menos en el salón de clases. Especialmente en pociones donde Severus podía exterminar verbalmente a cualquiera no-Slytherin por el solo hecho de respirar y aun más por hablar. Y lo haría con más regocijo del que fueron testigos la semana pasada cuando les dió un mes de castigo a Weasel y Cabeza Rajada solo por llegar a clase un minuto tarde. Pues bien, que les sirva de lección y tal como su ilustre abuelo, el fallecido Abraxas Malfoy (hombre maravilloso, conocido por lanzar maleficios más rápidos que su propia sombra) solía pregonar: "No hay tiempo como el presente m'hijo"

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en el pasado no importa lo agradable que era. De vuelta al asunto que lo ocupaba aunque tal asunto continuaba ocupada conversando con ella misma con la convicción que demostraba en sus deberes o con los elfos domésticos. P.E.D.D.O., algo más que demostraba que estaba chiflada.

La mirada del rubio inspeccionó la clase y terminó topándose con la de su padrino quien lo fulminó con sus ojos como si una ceja levantada no fuera incentivo lo suficiente para terminar con la asignatura del día. Como era un hombre inteligente Draco comenzó a leer las instrucciones escritas en el pizarrón e inmediatamente dejó escapar un suspiro sufrido. ¡Por las bolas caídas de Salazar esta poción era de las más difíciles que haya visto! Las únicas personas que no aparentaban pánico eran Cabeza Rajada y la pesadilla personal de Draco.

Cuan sorprendente.

Exhalando una vez más, el Slytherin comenzó a trabajar en su poción con Zabini. Por lo menos su compañero no era totalmente inútil y sabía como preparar una poción mejor que nadie. Una diferencia refrescante si lo comparaba con Crabbe y Goyle. No puedes ser el hijo de Elora Zabini y no saber todo acerca de venen…pociones.

Para cuando la clase estaba ya a mitad del tiempo estipulado el rubio se percató que ha a Granger no le estaba yendo nada bien juzgando por lo irritada de su expresión y el estado de su cabello. De ninguna manera que Draco iba a perderse la oportunidad de burlarse de ella y con ese gesto de suficiencia diábolica del que era conocido empezó a dibujar algo y luego lanzó el papel hacía ella.

Sorprendida, Hermione vió una pequeña pieza de pergamino aterrizar en su mesa de trabajo y ni bien hizo por tirarlo a la basura cuando escuchó una risita de la última persona que deseaba ver o escuchar. Tomó el pedazo de pergamino, lo desdobló y roja de la ira observó el dibujo que ese inmudo, endemoniado pedazo de basura había trazado.

––¿No te gusta tu retrato Granger?

Entrecerrando los ojos, ella pisoteó el papel y le dió la espalda al Slytherin decidida a ignorarlo hasta el final de sus días. Con más fuerza de la necesaria, Hermione comenzó a desmenuzar el cuerno de unicornio mientras seguía muy de cerca la evolución de su poción. No podía darse el lujo de perder la calma, especialmente porque sin ella, Neville seguramente estropearía la poción y terminarían con tres meses de castigo por destruir el caldero o cualquier otra excusa que Snape deseara y con ello obtener un T. Hermione jamás había obtenido un T y no tenía planes de hacerlo ahora o nunca.

Con la paciencia de una santa (la verdad que se merecía una medalla por semejante hazaña) hizo caso omiso a las burlas vertidas en su contra por el hurón y terminó su poción antes de que expirara el tiempo asignado. Lista para hechárselo en la cara ella se dió la vuelta, abrió la boca y se topó con su petulante expresión. Bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que él ya había terminado de preparar su poción y que la misma era perfecta.

Con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz, la bruja de cabellos rizados tornó su rostro para esconder la cara de pocos amigos que con seguridad permanecería a perpetuidad en su rostro.

La vida era injusta

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Draco estaba eufórico. El resultado era mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba en esta clase. Sin esfuerzo alguno logró vengarse de Granger por fastidiarlo a propósito cada maldito día.

Cuando su padrino les ordenó que depositaran una muestra de la poción en su escritorio con el nombre de los que la prepararon el rubió no titubeó un segundo en molestar aún más a la Princesa de Gryffindor.

––¡Oye Granger! Tu poción huele tan mal como tu. ¿No te parece?

––¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy! ––replicó Hermione. Su cabello más alborotado que nunca.

De repente la voz de Snape retumbó por todo el recinto ––¡Granger, Malfoy! ¡Silencio! ––con un brillo inusitado en su ojos agregó––. Ahora, ¿Quién sabe cuál es esta poción? ¿Señor Zabini?

––Amortentia señor.

A su derecha, un movimiento abrupto llamó la atención de Draco. Granger parecía estar inmovilizada en su puesto.

––Bien, muy bien. ¿Qué es Amortentia? ¿Si, señor Zabini?

Con arrogancia a lo Malfoy, lo cual intraquilizó al rubio, Zabini se aseguró el impacto de sus palabras no escapara a su amigo.

––Amortentia es la más poderosa de todas las pociones de amor y huele exactamente a la persona por la que uno se siente atraído–– el ex-amigo del rubio se detuvo por un momento para darle tiempo a que el resto del grupo comprendiera y entonces exclamó con satisfacción––. Y, sí Draco, todos escuchamos tu comentario.


End file.
